A Chosen Destiny
by Moonlit Waves
Summary: How they met, how they changed. Michiru's account.


This is the first story I've ever written that is based on an anime. It is told from Neptune's point of view and surrounds her and Haruka's earlier life. Since we don't know much of their past I thought I'd make one up for them. Some of the parts I actually took from one of the episodes in Sailor Moon S (106 to be exact). So it doesn't stray very far from the actual storyline, as it is meant to be. The scenes that I gathered from the show are marked with asterisks. I hope you all enjoy it.

**A Chosen Destiny**

My name is Michiru Kaioh. And I am Sailor Neptune. It's not easy leading a double life. But it is the life I chose, and it is one I will not abandon. I refuse to run away from my destiny.

Destiny is an unpredictable thing. The past, present and future are so neatly intertwined that there is no way to escape it. Mine has already been laid out for me since the beginning of time. It was written in the stars. My choice has always been my destiny. My story starts at the beginning.

I was a hopeful girl, full of dreams of the future. My goal was to excel artistically and musically. I wanted to become a violinist. Although, I was somewhat shy and distant, I had a proud spirit. When my mind was made up, nothing could stop me from reaching my goal. Art and music meant everything to me; they were my release, and my heightened sensitivity allowed me to be free. When it came to my talents, I usually run away with it, I let it consume me. Those were the only things that mattered at the time. Little did I know that it was about to change. I had prided myself in being intuitive and calm. It was something I often felt in myself, and because of that I felt connected with the ever-changing sea. The calmness, the sudden rise of emotion I would often feel was strangely in tune with the deep blue. In the short period of time before I discovered my true identity, I became entranced by those depths. Its every movement was captured in me, and I learned to be one with the currents. Soon I was able to feel its every wave and its connection to future events. The day before it came, the ocean was roaring with all its might…

It occurred in my dreams. No, it was a nightmare. I dreamt that darkness was washing over the whole world with its damp coldness. I could no longer hear the music. Everything became a shadow of its former self. Everywhere, the beauty of life was being sucked away by evil and misery. Before long, the once beautiful Earth lay in magnificent ruins. And then She appeared. She, the Messiah, in her transcendent state of purity, stood before me and warned me of the approaching danger: the advent Silence. She told me in her solemn way who I was to become- Sailor Neptune, guardian of the sea- and of my mission. She urged me to find my partner, the one who would be Sailor Uranus. As She spoke, I felt no surprise, no fear, only determination and regret. Somehow I had always known that I was different from the others. That's why I chose to distance myself from them. I knew it was my duty, and yet, I couldn't help but ask _why me?_ My life would no longer be the same; my dreams would have to be put on hold. But a part of me knew the world was in my hands. I could not be so selfish and think only about myself. It was my task and burden to save the Earth from devastation. And so I chose to accept my fate. I could not turn my back on the world.

"Michiru… Michiru!" It was Elsa Grey. I came back to reality with startled eyes. She laughed cheerily. "Oh, Michiru, are you daydreaming again?" I smiled at her, with my still wild and glimmering eyes. She was the only friend I ever kept and who despite the odds, continued to be friendly with me.

"Are you going off to the track now?" I asked, picking up my books and putting them into my school bag.

"Yes, the race will start soon. Remember that girl from our rival school I told you about, who I just can't seem to beat during practice?" She asked, with a defiant gleam in her eyes. I nodded slightly, vaguely recalling. "Well she's going to be there also."

"And what does that have to do with me?" I posed calmly and suspiciously. Something told me that my own violin practice would have to be set aside.

"How did you guess? I was going to ask you to come with me. For moral support, you know?" She looked at me eagerly. Suddenly she grasped my hands in hers. "Please?" I stared at her a moment in surprise, then softened into a smile.

"Alright," I told her. "But, only if you let go of my hands." She absolutely beamed and gave me a quick hug before grabbing my bag and leading me to the field.

"You know, you're more caring than you let on," she said, eyeing me curiously as we walked. "You should socialize more. Then people wouldn't be so afraid to approach you."

I knew she was trying to be encouraging, but my eyes darkened. I had my reasons. Instead, I just beamed back at her.

"Let's go," I said, pulling her forward, pretending not to hear.

Once at the field, Elsa went to change and I sat under a tree off the side of the track at the curve. It was a wonderful day; the sun was shining brightly and a soft breeze was swaying back and forth, making the bright green leaves dance and the big, puffy white clouds glide. A perfect day- just like in a painting. As my eyes wandered, I noticed that the race was about to begin. All the runners got into position. Then, _BANG!_ The race began. Out of curiosity, I looked around for the girl Elsa had mentioned earlier: the girl who was untouchable. And then I saw her. Just as she was sprinting onto the arc of the track, she angled her head to the right and faced me, her mouth agape. In that moment, time froze for me. Her image took my breath away. The crushing waves turned silent and the restless evergreens ceased to rustle, and in my heart there flooded a burning fire. She had a face I'd never forget. I was attracted to her instantly. Her short, sandy blonde hair was blowing in the wind; her tall frame was graceful and agile, yet instilling a great deal of power. And those aqua-coloured eyes, sinking into mine: so much strength, so much loneliness, so much passion, and so full of mistrust. I sat, transfixed by this handsome figure before me. The harder I gazed, the deeper I saw. I felt something in us ignite. At that moment, I knew my heart belonged to her and only her. Then, all of a sudden, like the wind, she was gone, running from me towards the finish line.

For the next couple of days, she was all I could think about: the girl who got away. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't chase her out of my mind. Twice I had almost gotten into trouble in class because my mind was elsewhere. It was even distracting me from my scout duties. The day our eyes met, I wanted to talk to her, to introduce myself, but I just couldn't bring myself to take the first step. I was afraid- of rejection? I had never felt so insecure and indecisive before. I clenched my fists on my lap in silent frustration.

"What's the matter, Michiru?" Elsa asked, concerned. "You've been like this since I asked you to come to my race." She put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled, and told her that I was fine, but asked her to tell me more about the mysterious track star.

"Well, her name is Haruka Tenoh…" Elsa started. Her voice trailed off. Haruka Tenoh. So it was her. I had heard many things about her, but we had never been acquainted. She was famous at our school: the first junior racer in Japan, a formula-1 genius. Also notoriously known for flirting around pretty girls, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to ride in her car beside her. If only she was the one I was searching for. That was my secret wish. "… and she's never been beaten in any sport. She's really something," Elsa finished, suddenly glancing at me with a quizzical eye.

"Mm hmm," I agreed with a dreamy expression, sandwiched between the torment of reality and the sweetness of fantasy.

I continued to accompany Elsa to her track practices and competitions, always sitting under the same tree. The only difference now was that Haruka seemed to avoid my glimpses. She never returned another gaze. Every time she ran my way, I would glance up, hoping she would take notice. But she didn't or worse- wouldn't. She just kept running away, farther and farther from my grasp. Even when I did by chance look up to see her staring intently at me, her eyes would always dart away in the opposite direction. Every time I would catch a hint of confusion and fear in those eyes, but in a moment she would always regain her cool and indifferent composure. I thought that it was the end of my chances with her, but it was only the quiet before the storm. The morning of the next track meet, I felt the sea stir and a vision came to me. I envisioned Haruka as the chosen one: Sailor Uranus, soldier of the sky and wind. It was time. I could hardly believe it. Haruka is Sailor Uranus? I was dizzy with overwhelming joy. It made sense. My happiness seemed to pour out of me; I could barely contain it from overflowing.

Once again, she was undefeated. I watched with silent anticipation as Haruka won the race so effortlessly, as though she was part of the air herself. She was so nonchalant about her victory, like winning had no affect on her. That was what I admired about her: her independence, her inner strength, her aloofness. She was so laid-back. When it was all over, I finally found the courage to ask Elsa to introduce me to her, saying casually that I simply admired her talent. But on the inside, I was trembling like a leaf.

"Haruka," Elsa called, as she walked up after the race. "You really are as amazing as they say. By the way, there is someone I want you to meet." Haruka turned around to face her. "Come on over, Michiru." As I walked up from behind Elsa, a sketchbook in hand, a look of surprise and concern hung over Haruka's gorgeous features.

"This is Michiru Kaioh," Elsa introduced. "She is extremely intelligent and a brilliant painter. She says she's interested in you." I looked up and calmly walked towards her. I could feel my fear washing away as I did so, my pulse drumming softly in my ears. I was confident she would understand me, of all people, as I understand her.

"You didn't even break a sweat. Perhaps you were holding back?" I inquired as casually as I could.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruka questioned curiously, in a suspicious way.

"Can't you hear the sound of the wind rustling?" I asked, with a glint in my eyes. As soon as I asked, she stared at me with disbelief resonating from her face. It was then that I knew she realized our connection. She knew. But soon, that look of disbelief was mixed with one of defense, and I looked back with helpless hope. Our eyes locked for a few precious moments. Then, without notice, she turned away to pick up her gym bag from the bench.

"Hm, I don't know what you're talking about," Haruka replied coolly, shrugging off my question. "What do you want with me anyway?" She turned her back to me as she said this, swinging her bag over her shoulders in one swift motion and looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"Will you be a model for one of my drawings?" I asked boldly, my heart pounding in its cage. She faced forward.

"I think I'll pass," Haruka responded offhandedly. "That kind of thing doesn't suit me." And with that, I watched her as she walked away from me and my heart sunk, as buried treasure to the bottom of the ocean.

The disappointment rained down hard upon me. I thought she knew… that she understood. Why was she running away? She must have her reasons. The Haruka I knew wasn't a coward. So I decided to give it another try. I didn't want to let her go without a fight.

"Hey Michiru," Elsa said as she approached me at my locker. "What's up?"

"Do you think you could help me with something?" I asked her in return as I closed my locker door, my mind made up.

"Sure, what is it?" She wanted to know.

"Do you think you could give this to Haruka for me?" I requested, holding out an elegant invitation card. Elsa took it and skimmed it through.

"This is an invite to your concert on that fancy cruise," she answered plainly with a note of surprise, while peering at me questioningly. "Do you think she will actually show up?" She was skeptical. As usual, I tried to look cheerful.

"We'll see," I chirped, masking the infinite doubt hidden deep within me. I was hanging a thread of hope.

Later that day I sat, waiting for Elsa in the locker room while she went to find Haruka at the field. I didn't want to face her just yet. Not after what had happened. I clenched my fists lightly on my lap as I was swamped with the memories of that occurrence. At last, Elsa appeared. I stood up as I noticed her shadow from the corner of my eye. I gazed at her inquisitively, scanning her face for an answer. But I didn't wait for a response. I had my answer. In an instant, I rushed forward and hugged her tightly. Elsa took on a look of surprise then broke into her easy laughter.

"You didn't even wait for me to tell you what happened," she exclaimed, her laugh still lingering in her speech. "But in short, she said that 'she'll see.' You, know, I could get used to this." A least it wasn't a rejection. In my heart, I knew Haruka would come. I felt it in the change of the currents. The sea was beginning to stir once more.

I waited with trepidation for the next week and a half. My thoughts would always wander to the event that would unite us once more. Every time I thought about it, my heart would be filled with elation. Finally, it was time. That evening, as I was introduced onto the stage, my eyes darted from table to table in search for that familiar face. There it was! - That look of self-assured boyish charm, always apparent whatever her expression. A warm feeling washed over me. Our eyes locked for a moment. Then I propped my violin onto my shoulder, raised my arm into position, closed my eyes and let the music flow from my fingertips. All I hoped for was that my message could reach into the depths of her heart.

Nearing the end of my performance, I opened my eyes only to catch a glimpse of Haruka's silhouette as she walked discreetly out of the room. Her back, always her back was turned towards me. My eyelids fell as I played the last note. Amidst the polite applause I swiftly walked off the stage towards the direction in which Haruka left. Somehow I knew where she had gone to, and looking up from the bottom of the stairs, I could see her contemplating my painting. Without disturbing her thoughts, I walked quietly up the stairs and sat down on the platform bridging the two halves, admiring how attractive she looked in a formal tuxedo. I couldn't help but smile. With me, in my elegant white dress, I imagined us as quite a becoming couple.

"Did you find the concert to your liking?" I finally broke out. "Thank you for coming here tonight prodigious racer- Miss Haruka Tenoh."

"You seem to know quite a bit about me," Haruka responded seriously, with an air of casualty, without looking at me. "This painting, did you paint it?"

"You're rather famous," I stated, changing the topic. I had my own train of thought and a personal desire to have a pleasant conversation.

"You know, there are a lot of freakish fans of yours at my school," I told her pleasantly, as I flipped my hair. "One of them is a girl, but she says she still wants to go cruising along the beach in your car." She took on a look of amusement and broke into her trademark smirk.

"The end of the world, eh?" She mused, still gazing at the painting. "I'm surprised that a well-to-do girl who can't even kill a bug can draw such a tragic fantasy." She closed her eyes just then in an amused thought and tilted her head downwards.

"It's not a fantasy!" I proclaimed adamantly. "I can see that scene clearly! Just like you can." Her eyes opened slowly as I said this. Then she turned and faced me without another word, her features became seriously dangerous. I stood up.

"This is stupid," Haruka spat out, not looking at me. Then more arrogantly and heatedly, "I am Haruka Tenoh, the first junior racer in Japan. Memories of my previous life or the end of the world have nothing to do with me. If someone has to do it, then YOU do it." She glared at me with eyes so full of disdain just then. It hurt for me to hear those words from her lips, those accusing eyes only deepening my anguish, and I clenched tightly my clasped hands.

"I would like for you to stop investigating me like that though," she continued spitefully, taking on a defensive stance. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It sent a wave of chills down my spine and I could do little to withhold my sense of justice.

"Don't say such selfish things like that!" I exclaimed, in an admonished manner. This sudden outburst caused me to calm down. I took a breath.

"I don't want to do it either," I expressed sadly. "I also have a dream- to become a violinist. But I can't just stand by and watch the world be destroyed!" My anger flared up again and I stared at her with disbelieving reproach. And so we stayed in this position, staring violently at one another, completely speechless. Then the doors burst open and the crowd began to fill up the stairway. I broke off our eye contact as I was caught off guard by this sudden intrusion. When I looked up again, she was already gone.

I tried to find her at the track, but Elsa told me that she hadn't been there in days. I felt myself drowning in disappointment, but I was persistent. It was not difficult for Elsa to quickly catch on to my abrupt appearances on the field.

"I've been noticing you a lot lately," Elsa commented one day, as casual as possible, as I walked with her to practice.

"And I noticed that you do that a lot," I aimed back with a wink, trying to deflect the conversation. I knew where this was going.

"Denial won't help, you know," she pursued again, in a more severe tone. I stopped in my tracks then. Elsa knew me better than anyone else at that moment. I wanted to cry, to pour out all my anguished tears, but pride refused me such a release. I clenched my fists hard at my sides and bit my lip to prevent myself from crying. Haruka really got to me. I used to always be in control of my emotions. She changed all that. For the first time in my life, I didn't know how to act. The whole time, Elsa was observing me, completely speechless. Finally, she sighed.

"If you want to find her, she's at the race track," she told me. I looked up at her. "I've been debating about whether to tell you this or not. I just don't know what you see in her. I hope it's worth it." Without another word, I dashed out of the field and ran with all my might towards my destination. Behind me Elsa was shouting something I couldn't quite make out. My thoughts were focused only on one thing: Haruka.

Out of breath, I slowed down as I got to the race track. The whirring of the cars on the circuit caught my ears. I took a deep breath. Spectators were scattered about on the stands and on the track. My eyes scanned the scene, but there was no sign of her. Was I too late? Suddenly, like an unpredictable storm, I sensed evil nearby. In a second, I became more alert. I would have to worry about Haruka later. Without another thought, I quickly descended the stairs and hurried to the row of garages to the left of me. My intuition led me to the one in the middle with the garage door half opened. Just as I was about to enter, I saw the monster. And in front of it- Haruka- on the floor. Amazed, she was about to take hold of her Henshin pen, her duty. Even though it was what I wanted, I couldn't let myself do it. As a soldier, I knew my responsibilities and the freedoms I had to forfeit. In a sense, this was a burden. I couldn't let her risk her freedom without her consent, without a choice. Calmly and quickly, I made up my mind.

"Don't do it!" I cried out at once. Half in a trance, Haruka's hand stopped reaching for the glowing object and the pen fell to the ground before her, tumbling away. I stood at the entrance, leaning against the side of the threshold, looking intently in front of me.

"Don't grab that," I continued, solemnly. Then more intensely, "Once you grab hold of it, you will never again return to mundane life." Then, taking out my own transformation pen, I held it high above my head. It started to glow a bright aqua hue. The great orb of light expanded all around me, and I emerged fully transformed as Sailor Neptune. Haruka's face turned to one of utter astonishment.

At that moment, the monster turned its attention to me and charged. Already, I was on my feet and dodged the attack, sending it hurling across the garage into a shelf, while its scream echoed around us. I landed with one knee against the ground, and as the crash created a mountain of dust and debris, I stood up to face it, prepared to destroy it for good. But Haruka suddenly ran in front of it and stood her ground, shielding it from me.

"You can't!" She exclaimed vehemently. "He was human until just a few minutes ago! Do you feel right in doing this?! This is murder!!" Of course, she was right. But what could I do? It was my duty to protect this world. I was struggling on the inside. She didn't understand.

"The Silence is approaching…" I said to her gravely at first. "If I don't do this, there will be more victims!" I added with more emphasis.

"Are you saying that's why you don't care how you accomplish it?!" Haruka fired back in an accusing and incredulous tone.

"That's right," I consented with determination. "I don't care what means I use!"

"Are you really satisfied-" Haruka began, but a look of alarm crossed her face before she could finish. Just then the monster rose up from the under the rubble, growling violently. It flung itself straight for Haruka. "Look out!" I cried out. Without hesitation, I leapt for her and wrapped myself around her body to protect her from harm.

"Aahhh!" I felt a deep pain on my left side and for a moment, it consumed me as we were thrown by the monster's attack. We landed on the ground and without another moment to lose, I got up, forgetting my pain, and faced the hideous monster charging toward us.

"Deep submerge!" I called out. I released my surging power and the aqua orb disintegrated the monster. I fell to my knees in my weakened state and became unconscious. Before I knew it, Haruka's arms were around me as she held me motionless. Slowly I regained consciousness and her concerned face became visible.

"Where's the monster?" I asked her weakly.

"He turned back into a human," she replied gently. "He's alright." She was looking at me with such tender eyes.

"I could've killed him," I added wretchedly, with a look of regret, afraid of what I might've done. "No, next time, I'm sure I'll kill. It's not that I'm fine with it, but I am a soldier, because I chose to do this." I looked away from her.

"Then why did you cover for me just now?" Haruka asked me intently, full of concern. "If you hurt your hand, you won't be able to become a violinist."

"I…" I began meekly, softly. I couldn't contain it anymore. My heart broke out of its internal barrier and poured forth, like a broken dam, into words. "I didn't investigate you because you were the other soldier. It goes back further than when I realized you were the one. I was watching you in your first race from close by. I wanted to cruise along the beach in your car…just once…" I inched closer to her, gazing at her with soft, truthful eyes. "You don't rely on anyone at all and you are always true to your feelings."

"I'm not honest at all," Haruka responded darkly, spiting out the words. "I keep running away."

"I know more about you than you do," I told her emotionally, with pain in my voice and on the verge of tears. "Because I've been watching you. You are the one person I don't want to see walking the same path that I did, but…when I realized that you were the one, I was happy." My eyes became glassy.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to tell you all this…I'm sorry." As I told her this, the tears slid off the sides of my cheeks. A determined look crossed Haruka's eyes and she turned her attention to the Henshin pen a few feet away. Then she turned back to me with a look of understanding and admiration. "I've made my choice too."

The ending is everything. So long as I have my Haruka, all the things that happened before would be worthwhile. All the pain, all the trials: that was all in the past. It was worth it. I could not imagine a more perfect turn of events.

And so the first chapter of my destiny, our destiny, draws to an end. It is only the beginning of a chain of events that is to come. But we are ready, Haruka and I. In the meantime, we will continue to pursue our dreams and a lasting relationship. The events of our past courses through my head as we cruise under a setting sun along the deep, calm sea; our hair blowing in the wind, a silent smile playing on both our lips, and our hands intertwined as though never to part again. However long our journey, we will face, as always, together.


End file.
